Juguetes rotos
by Shizenai
Summary: OneShot. Buscaba y buscaba... Miranda deseaba dar con aquello que la salvaría de aquellos tétricos pensamientos que surcaban de un lado a otro su mente, consiguiendo ahogarla.


_**Notas sobre el fic:**_

_¡Saludos! ¡Qué emoción! Hacía tantos meses que no subía nada de nada, que la vuelta va a ser muy rara. _

_Hice un oneshot sobre una pareja (?) nueva para mí: Kanda y Miranda. Sí, de repente me aficioné mucho a estos dos (emparejados, quiero decir). Y lo peor de todo es que muy probablemente quiera escribir más y más variado sobre ellos. Lo siento por el mundo xD_

_En fin, espero que os guste. _

_**Disclaimer: **Este es un fic de fan para fans, sin ánimo de lucro aunque soy pobre, y Hoshino Katsura es la única suertuda que se reserva los derechos de hacer mis tantas fantasías sobre su serie realidad. Amén._

_**Advertencias: **Algo angst. Realmente no hay ningún spoiler explícito pero espero que sepan ver entrelíneas xD**  
**_

* * *

**Juguetes rotos**

por _Shizenai_**  
**

Quizás porque Miranda era la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando recibía algún encargo por parte de la Orden Negra, aquella anodina mañana que acaecía a toda una semana de plena desocupación, le habían provocado un desaliento confuso. Esa triste y abrumadora sensación de inutilidad que no sentía desde hacía meses, justo hasta antes de pasar a formar parte de aquella organización que parecía ser su único amparo en su cruel mundo.

Llegó a pasar por su cabeza la idea de que ya no era tan necesaria. Que de repente, en el rincón más insospechado de la ciudad más remota, habría aparecido otro nuevo portador, como resultaba ser su caso, capaz de solventar con su Inocencia, las carencias y desventajas que padecía la de ella misma. Puede que simplemente sus propios compañeros de desventuras se hubiesen cansado de sus repetidas meteduras de pata o su incompetencia en situaciones tan delicadas. Aquella idea igualmente la horrorizaba, pero al menos, entendía que la dejaran como último recurso.

A lo largo y ancho de los infinitos pasillos de aquella inmensa Torre que atravesaba el firmamento, deliberó una y otra vez aquellas y una docena más de similares inquietudes, que como por arte de magia, sólo ella podía sacar en su propia contra y aunque fuese imposible, encontrarle algún sentido. Qué maravilloso le pareció por una vez, caer de bruces contra un suelo en el que apenas había algo con lo que tropezar y golpear por accidente aquella puerta sucia y tan distinta a las demás que, si mal no recordaba, nunca había visto con anterioridad.

Su primera reacción fue previsiblemente alarmante, pero cuando pudo apreciar lo que difícilmente se entreveía a través del juego de luces y sombras por la pequeña abertura, supo al instante que había encontrado un tesoro. Probablemente, uno no tan valioso y codiciado por la mayoría de los mortales, pero tan brillante y resplandeciente como el lingote de oro más caro del planeta.

Miró a ambos lados de aquel corredor con cierta preocupación, aunque dudaba de que no hubiese nadie bajo aquel edificio lo suficientemente ocupado como para andar prestándole atención a ella. No tardó mucho más en incorporarse, y de un momento a otro, se sintió como retrocediendo en el tiempo con la misma facilidad que le permitía su arma anti-Akuma. Recordó a aquellos niños de su ciudad natal, y se vio a si misma siendo parte de aquella desvergonzada pandilla, con la media sonrisa surcando su rostro y a punto de cometer alguna que otra travesura.

Arrojó a un lado la cinta amarillenta que precedía al lugar y se adentró en el panteón mismo donde descansaban en paz un sinfín de Komurines.; de todos los tamaños y de cualquiera que fuese el color preferible. Tosió ante la humareda de polvo que había provocado el solo hecho de apartar las cortinas y se regocijó en sus propios pensamientos ante la cantidad de horas de distracción que tenía ante sus propias narices. Sabía que al menos sería consuelo suficiente para no importunar a terceros con sus desdichas mientras le durará aquel bajón persistente.

En apenas un par de días, Miranda había conseguido dar utilidad a toda esa chatarra que ya nadie quería. En sus adentros, se sintió poderosa por un tiempo, privilegiada al poder conceder una segunda oportunidad, otra nueva vida, y sin embargo, muy consciente de que en realidad, era a todo aquel montón de basura de la que ahora se podía sacar provecho, a quien debía su propia existencia, las fuerzas que había obtenido para ponerse en pie cuando paradójicamente era ella quién caía destrozada.

No obstante, nada de todo aquello pareció satisfacerle lo suficiente.

No hubo nada nuevo, nada que en anteriores ocasiones no le hubiese funcionado, pero inexplicablemente permaneció en su pecho aquella misma sensación de vacío; la enfermiza necesidad de ser salvada de aquel mismo estado crítico en el que frecuentemente se perdía sin ningún remedio.

Y se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperada. Rebuscó en los viejos armarios donde horas antes había encontrado algo con lo que entretenerse a sabiendas de que ya no hallaría nada. Se asustó. Demasiado. Era igual que experimentar como aquella parte de su alma donde reinaba una soledad que nunca se había extinguido por completo, lograra hacerse más fuerte y succionar cada resquicio que pudiese encontrar a su alrededor.

«Tranquila, Miranda..», se repitió a sí misma, primero, en absoluto silencio, y después con un tartamudeo incontrolable en sus labios. Buscaba, buscaba... deseaba dar con aquello que la salvaría de aquellos tétricos pensamientos que surcaban de un lado a otro su mente, consiguiendo ahogarla.

Las piernas le flaquearon nuevamente, su frente se arrugó a medida que sus ojos se cristalizaron, y cuando estuvo a punto de derrumbarse contra el suelo para llorar enloquecida, volvió a escuchar en el pasillo contiguo aquel mismo ruido que había ignorado las dos noches anteriores. Se apresuró curiosa en abandonar el viejo cuarto, pero sólo halló penumbras y el aroma que precedía a una ráfaga de viento por la que se sintió sumamente atraída. Miró a su alrededor y dudó al contemplar la única puerta entreabierta a la vista; daba paso a una sala tan descuidada y tan oculta como aquella en la que ella misma se había refugiado del mundo.

Una mano rozó su boca. Miranda siempre pensaba en negativo, pero aquella vez se sintió diferente, como guiada por la misma señal que días antes se había topado tontamente en su camino concediéndole unas horas de paz. Se dejó llevar por sus pasos a la espera de encontrar otro nuevo almacén repleto de sus preciados y destrozados tesoros metálicos. Mayor aún fue su sorpresa cuando aquella revoltosa cabeza suya consiguió cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Apenas pudo completar un segundo paso antes de que aquella voz más fría e inescrutable que la misma noche que los resguardaba, la advirtiera eficazmente.

—Lárgate —le oyó decir, aunque aquello no la detuvo.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa que encontró más alejada y deslizó por su carrasposa superficie las yemas de sus dedos, amoratadas y ensangrentadas por el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo los últimos días. La imagen que encontró finalmente a su lado, la sobrecogió.

Allí se encontraba aquel muchacho del que todos huían, al que todos temían. Aquel mismo que lucía los honores de ser despiadado, insensible y gélido como esos mismos ojos que le atravesaban ahora mismo el alma. Pero Miranda no se amedrentó. De repente, cuando le miró acurrucado contra la tabla trasera del escritorio, con una pierna flexionaba en la cuál volvía a apoyar desganadamente su frente, mientras las hebras de su negruzco cabello trataban de resguardar una expresión de dolor impensable en un tipo como él, a Miranda dejó de parecerle tan vigoroso, tan imponente... Los primeros gajos de culpabilidad florecieron en el interior de su pecho al verse parte de ese mismo dedo que alguna vez le había juzgado superficialmente, sintiendo al instante siguiente una ternura inesperada, antojándosele tremendamente frágil y fácilmente rompible, desmenuzado en pequeños pedacitos de polvo que sus propias preocupaciones originaban; preocupaciones que ella desconocía y que probablemente, jamás conocería en lo que le restara de vida.

Sólo entonces, Miranda lo comprendió: ella había cambiado. Todo había cambiado.

Ya no necesitaba ser salvada de una vida que era un sinvivir. Había decidido dar un paso más adelante, romper con los miedos que la atormentaban en su propio mundo para enfrentarse a los temores ajenos que torturaban a los demás.

Era cierto, había encontrado lo que tanto quería... Por una vez sintió en su propia carne un dolor que no provenía de ningún recodo de su propia persona, sino de otra, la que tenía delante, y para entonces, supo que había encontrado su sino.

Se movía con una sutileza experta, ya no preocupada por verse expuesta a sí misma, sino por el daño que pudiera infringirle a él. No vaciló, incluso cuando su espalda se deslizó por la tabla astillada de aquel viejo mueble, acomodándose, y el rocé involuntario contra su hombro le hizo estremecerse como si le hubiese suscitado una suave descarga eléctrica, Miranda no se detuvo, y luchó, contra las propias palabras que deseaban derramarse de su boca, o las lágrimas que aguardaban impacientes para solidarizarse con esas otras que no eran capaces de abandonar los ojos insondables del otro corazón latiente en aquella mustia sala.

«No te preocupes. Ya no estás solo», fue lo único que pudo articular mentalmente, y se habría jugado el cuello a que el otro muchacho la comprendió.

La exorcista clavó sus ojos con serenidad en la pared del fondo, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con la pálida mano que descansaba sobre la frialdad del suelo, sorprendida de encontrar aquel tacto tan agradable, tan necesitado de la calidez que irradiaba su propia piel. El joven apenas opuso resistencia en toda aquella larga noche de diálogo imperceptible...

Después de todo, esa era su especialidad. Miranda sabía que sólo vivía para dar corazón a los juguetes rotos.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Sí, bueno, me gustó un poco la idea de intercambiar los papeles del tipo duro y la chica frágil. Creo que cada ser tiene sus momentos, hasta Miranda de fortaleza e incluso Kanda de debilidad. No sé si suena demasiado desorbitado, pero en fin, quedó así xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer._

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
